The Lover to Be
by Project 66
Summary: What happens during Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts? Loads of DRAMA! With her new liking's toward Draco, Hermione is fighting with him just so he can like her. Her plans are going well until Ron wants revenge.
1. The Lover she Never Liked

**Hey everyone! I decided that this story needed some 'revisting' and I mean A LOT. I never realized how terrible it was until I reread the first chapter. I legit thought "What was going through my mind?" and "People actually _read_ this?" But, nonetheless, I'm going to edit the crap out of this thing :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>"I love you Draco." Hermione looked up to Draco. He reflected her eyes, looking to make sure she wasn't lying. They'd been through too much to just throw it away. He waited, waiting for her to finish the sentence with a "But I can't do this anymore."<p>

Draco ran a hand through her bushy hair. Her eyes were full of fear, like she was seeing something he wasn't. Running his hand through her hair caused some of that fear to leave.

"I love you, too. That won't ever change, okay?" The rest of the fear left her eyes and she nodded.

Draco smiled, liking the new look in her eyes. He took her head in his hands and brought her forehead to his lips. With her being shorter than him, it made it easier to do so.

"Aw, you're being too nice" Hermione said, breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him closer to her. She pressed her lips against his, enjoying the feeling that she felt constantly. Her heart beat faster as it tried to match his. He pressed his lips harder against hers, trying to get more from her in this situation.

Hermione broke away from the kiss, looking back up to Draco. He wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting her to go anywhere. She turned around, facing the outside of the astronomy tower.

A soft wind blew threw her face. She felt Draco's grip tighten around her waist. She smiled at the comfort and leaned against his chest. She closed her eyes and froze as she remembered her dream.

"Draco, promise me one thing," asked Hermione, her voice tight in the night. Draco closed his eyes, enjoying the wind. He placed his head on Hermione's head and began to rock them back and forth.

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever leave," Hermione's voice cracked. Draco stopped rocking them, curious as to why Hermione was suddenly upset. He opened his eyes and was tackled by her.

His shirt grew wet with her tears. Unsure as to why she was reacting this way, he didn't say anything, but embraced her. A small smile grew on her face through the tears. All she needed from him was comfort.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

_You have no idea what I've been through!_ Hermione thought to herself.

_The Lover to be_

"Oh well look who it is, Blaise! Weasel and his mudblood girlfriend. Looking as charming as ever, of course," a smug voice sounded from behind the named couple, "How many times have you two 'love birds' actually kissed?"

"Once, if you were lucky eh, Weasly?" Blaise answered for Draco.

"I'm just surprised that they're still going out. How long has it been, Malfoy? Two weeks?" asked Pansy, acting serious. They all laughed.

"Come on Hermione. Just ignore them. They're nothing but air-heads," Ron said, trying to make Hermione feel better. She didn't need his comfort though, she was able to tune out the hate, having to deal with it for most of her life. Ron looked at Hermione, trying to make her feel better.

"Look at that Blaise! They're ignoring us! That must mean a 'no' to your question!" They laughed again. Their laughs echoed in Hermione's mind.

Hermione stopped walking. She tugged on Ron's arm to let him know she wanted him to stop as well. She turned around to face Draco and asked him, "Does this look we didn't kiss yet to you?" Ron wasn't prepared for the tight gripping of his robes from Hermione and the harsh, but pleasant kiss from her.

There were some small "Ooo!"'s that satisfied Hermione.

"How's that for a kiss, eh Malfoy?" she asked him after she broke the kiss with Ron. She looked over to him, trying to find a reaction.

"Ooo! Nice 'smooch' Granger!" They kept laughing together, but Draco continued, "To bad we had to force him to kiss you. It must have been horrible!"

Hermione blushed, seeing what had just happened.

"It actually wasn't bad at all!" said Ron. Hermione glared at Ron. Hermione had just made a fool of herself, giving Draco exactly what he wanted.

"Yay right! Who would want to kiss a mudblood? I wonder if it was as bad as it looked!" They started cracking up again.

"I don't know Malfoy, why don't you give it a try?" asked Hermione. Nobody could hear what she said except Ron. He watched as she stormed over to Draco.

"Hermione what are you-" Ron started, but Hermione wouldn't hear him.

She grabbed Draco's shoulders and before he knew what was going on, "Granger what in the bloody-" he was silenced by Hermion's lips against his. Unlike Ron's kiss, she was much more gentle, enjoying the misery he was in.

The laughter shared between the three ended. Silence rang throughout the hall as everyone watched the two kiss. No one expected this out of Hermione. They were all expecting something to happen; Draco to pull away, Ron to yell at Hermione to stop or Hermione to come to her senses and pull away.

But none of that happened. It's like they forgot who's lips were pressed against each other.

For what seemed like ages, the kiss finally ended.

"Now, that wasn't so bad now was it?" asked Hermione. She didn't sound as mad as she did before. If anything, she seemed to be in a much better mood.

Everyone stared at Draco, waiting to see would happen after something like that. Draco seemed just as stunned as everyone else. His mouth hung open and his lips were covered with Hermione's lipstick.

Coming back to his senses, he wiped away the lipstick and glared at Hermione.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BOIL MY BEATIFUL, PERFECT LIPS AFTER KISSING _YOU!_" Malfoy turned to leave, but Hermione kept talking to him.

"Oh, please Malfoy, it's not like it's the end of the world or anything. I bet that kiss felt nice, you know, for kissing a girl for the first time." She heard Ron snicker behind her.

Hermione smiled to herself. She was really smart. On the outside, it looked like she was just toying with Draco, playing him so he would stop torturing her. On the inside though, her heart was skipping every other beat. Her hidden feelings for Draco were so hard to contain, she was surprised she was able to do it.

The exhilarating feeling of finally kissing her one true love still lingered in her body. Although it was forced and not too charming, it was still something she would cherish.

"You filthy little mudblood! And what are you laughing at, Weasel?" Draco's exclaim brought her back to reality and immediately shut Ron up. "How _dare _you kiss me! Be prepared for the world of pain!"

Draco pulled out his wand, pointing it at Hermione. In reaction, Hermione did the same, her feelings towards Draco quickly being replace by those of protection. No matter who she dueled, it would always come down to protecting herself first, rather than others.

"If you think you can hurt her, think again," said Ron. He came to his senses, realizing the duel that would take place and jumped in front of Hermione. Ron's wand pointed dangerously at Draco.

"You know, defending for your girlfriend is the last time you ended up in the hospital last time, Weasel. Maybe you should let her start defending herself and maybe even you!" snickered Draco.

"But, this time, I'm prepared." Ron took advantage of Draco's distraction and cast a spell at him.

"_Expelliarmus!" _shouted Ron, catching Draco off balance. Hermione bit her lip as she sensed what would happen next.

Hermione watched as Draco's wand flew out of his hand only to land a few feet in front of him. He ran to try and pick it up it up, but Ron was too quick for him.

"Stupefy!" shouted Ron towards Draco and a ball of light flashed out of Ron's wand toward Draco, hitting him in the chest. There was a split second where Hermione and his eyes met. A flash of fear flickering between both pairs. Draco was launched a good twenty feet, hitting the floor with a loud _thud!_

Hermione flinched, not looking at the groaning body of Draco.

"Get up, Draco!" Pansy yelled to him. When he didn't respond, Hermione looked up to watch her and Blaise rush over to him.

They continuously asked him if he was all right and started to help him stand up. Draco shooed them off, claiming to be fine. He used the wall to help himself the rest of the way up. His stance wobbled, but he looked generally unharmed.

Draco looked at Ron straight in the eyes and said, "This isn't over, Weasly," Draco walked over to where his wand laid. He kept his stare up against Ron as he picked up the wand that was useless in the duel. Before turning around to walk out, his gaze flickered uneasily towards Hermione.

She watched as Draco left the corridor, still uneasy on his feet and quickly followed out by his companions

Her gaze made its way back towards Ron who was glancing at the ground. Not knowing what to say specifically, she did her best with a 'thank-you'.

"Ron, that was really brave of you," she tried to find his eyes, "Thank you."

"Why did you kiss him?" Ron asked the ground. Hermione kicked it, hating it for giving Ron that question.

"I wanted to prove him wrong," she came up with, "That us non-pure bloods are still good kissers. You can vouch for that, right?"

Ron chuckled and nodded. His stare lifted from the ground and found it's way towards Hermione's eyes.

"Just, promise me it won't happen again." She was hesitant at first, but made sure not to show it in her face. Her eyes flickered, trying to say "I swear", but was finding it quite difficult. Why was it so difficult?

Instead, she rose onto her toes and gave Ron a gentle and satisfying kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked him. He smiled and took her hand, which she eagerly accepted.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ron asked, seeing the worried expression on the brunette's face.

Was she? She asked herself. She had just voluntarily kissed Draco, knowing the consequences. That he would start to think that she was in love with her or that she doesn't love Ron anymore.

The future of her love life was turning into a huge pile of who should she love: the calm and caring Ron or the arch-enemy and surprisingly handsome Draco? Her future was changing far too quickly for her own liking and she had to put a stop to it.

New feelings were developing for Draco, feelings she's been hiding for years, or at least, ever since she first met him. She had been trying to hide these feelings, preventing them from arriving to her heart. It was a lot of effort, but it was no longer an effort she wished to maintain. Her feelings towards Ron were disappearing quicker than her feelings for Draco were arriving.

Hermione started to understand what her heart was taking too long to know; she wanted to be with Draco. Ron wasn't 'the one' for Hermione. The longer Hermione thought about it, the more she doubted Ron would ever be 'the one'. It upset her - of all feelings. She knew there would be no easy way to tell Ron this, no without breaking his heart.

But then again, this was all hypothetical, right? These thoughts were appearing too quickly and out of all the places, why did the feelings have an uprising now? Couldn't they have been more patient and waited?

Hermione smiled a sad smile to herself, concluding her thoughts. She cleared her head and focused on what was important now: Ron and her future.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Although I'm not too into this pairing anymore (I still like it~ just not as much as before) I wanted to redo this story because it didn't feel right to have this horrible piece of crap writing on my account, not while I have something to do about it! There were too many mistakes for me to be content with this story, easy plot, description, content, grammar, and spelling that can be fixed (I wrote rapped instead of wrapped, how can you people not notice? XD)<strong>

**So these next 9 chapters will be re-done and hopefully finished by the end of next week!**

**Let me know what you think about this new Chapter~!**

**~Project 66**


	2. The Dream

**Here's chapter 2! Yeah! I'm doing something XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>"Urgh, that test was the <em>worst!<em>" Hermione heard Ron groan after getting their exams back from Ancient Ruins. "I did all right, you?"

Hermione was so focused on the ground, she didn't really hear him.

"Hmm? Oh, perfect score, of course," she responded. Her eyes were focused on the ground, rethinking the past day.

Draco seemed completely out of it during Ancient Ruins. She tried to catch his eye, but it was impossible. Every time she thought she could catch it, he looked away, focusing on his test like it was the most important thing in the world.

"You all right?" Ron asked, coming to a halt, "You seem distracted." Hermione looked up, watching as Ron analyzed her.

"There was one question that I got wrong that's been troubling me. I was careless about answering it and I wanted to know why I let my guard down," she smiled, "You know I love getting all the right answers."

She landed a soft punch on his arm, scolding him for thinking something more was bothering her. She didn't want to let him in and know that she was still thinking about yesterday.

"Ow!" Ron said playfully, holding his arm.

They reached the common room after a long walk from their last class.

"It's getting tougher," Ron said, taking a seat on the red couch placed in front of the fireplace, "Year 7 and the workload is really taking it's toll."

He rolled his head back, letting it rest against the couch. Hermione waited for the soft snore from him before heading up to her room. Luckily there was no one there, so she was able to get lost in her thoughts without anyone interrupting her.

She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Her feelings were confusing her too much. It should be much more simplier than this though. The choice should be either Ron or Draco, but what was at the pit of her stomach. Was it doubt? Did she _really_ want this?

What would happen if she told Ron about these feelings? Would he accept them? Or deny them?

"_Ron, I have to tell you something," Hermione started, coming down from the common room. Ron groaned, walking up from his nap._

"_Is something wrong?" he asked, seeing the worry on her face._

"_I can't do this anymore," she said, trying to meet eyes with Ron. Confusion rose on his face, not sure what she meant._

"_Do what?" She bit her lip, knowing the outcome that would rise from the next sentence._

"_Love you. I don't love you anymore, Ron," she said quietly, looking at the ground._

"_Wh-why?" he stuttered, seeing how serious she was about this sudden decision. He rose from the couch and walked over to her._

"_I-I'm in love with someone else," she said, "I think I have been for a while."_

_Every sentence she completed she was closer to knowing how she truly felt. _

"_Who could it be? _Harry_? I always knew it! Go for him because he's the 'chosen one' Invincible too!" Hermione was taken aback by his outburst. Harry was with Ginny, why would she ever go for a taken man?_

"_God no!" she said, "Someone else…"_

"_Krum? Do you still have feelings for him?" Hermione shook her head, "What about…"_

_He began to list out every guy in the school, hoping to get the right guy. Every name was a 'no' from Hermione. Ron was guessing all the wrong people._

"_That's every possible guy in the school, the only person I didn't say was Ma-" he stopped himself, realizing who she liked._

"_Yes," she answered the coming up question._

"_You like _Malfoy_?" he asked anyways._

"_Yes, I like Draco," she replied, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground, not wanting to see the anger that rose in Ron's eyes._

"_I don't know what to do, Hermione," Ron said, "He's always hated you, what makes you think he likes you? And how could you like someone like that?" _

_Hermione shrugged her shoulders, not understanding what her heart wants, but going with it. It was that constant teasing from her that got her thinking he wanted more, as if it was a crush at the beginning, but he didn't know how to deal with the feelings._

"_I'm just hoping for the best," she confessed._

"_Why don't you stay with me though? Stay with someone you know for sure loves you and will always love you," he tried to take her hands, but she pulled away, holding herself._

"_I can't, it wouldn't be fair," she whispered._

"_Hermione-"_

"_Just stop Ron," she said angrily, "I don't love you! Accept it!"_

_She turned around and ran out of the room, leaving Ron to stand in the middle of the common room._

_Tears ran down her face as she made her way towards the Slytherin corridor. She started to wipe the tears away, hating herself for being so weak. This was what she wanted, right? Ron's words 'What makes you think he likes you?' imprinted in her mind. Why was she so hopeful for this outcome?_

"_Watch it!" the sneer voice said as she bumped into the person she least expected to see. But then again, she was in the Slytherin corridor._

"_Draco?" she looked up to meet the disgusted face. _

"_Granger? What are you doing here?" he noticed how red and puffy her eyes were and started to snicker, "Were you…_crying?_ Are you finally starting to realize how badly you messed up yesterday?"_

"_I didn't mess up," she whispered focusing on the ground. _

"_I'm sorry? Speak up if you have something to say," he said, annoyed with how quiet Hermione was speaking._

"_I didn't mess up," she spoke up, looking towards Draco, "I meant what I did yesterday."_

_Draco was a bit shocked. Maybe he had guessed it; that Hermione was in love with him. He searched her eyes for a flicker of doubt. _

"_Did you, enjoy it?" he asked, slightly disgusted that it could be possible._

_She nodded her head and then glared at him, challenging to question her. _

"_And I know you liked it too," she watched as Draco's cheeks turned red, "The way you kissed back was evidence enough."_

"_You have no right to accuse me of such thing!" he exclaimed._

"_I do," she stepped towards him, "Why else didn't you break the kiss sooner?"_

_Finding he had nothing to say, she closed the distance between him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He watched her trained eyes on him, not saying anything. In reaction, he wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head._

_She closed the last couple of inches between their lips. _

Hermione smiled in her dreams, enjoying the glorious thought of kissing Draco. She opened her eyes to be greeted by pitch-black. The deep breathing she could hear around her told her that everyone had already gone to bed.

She sat up and began to twirl her thumbs, a habit she developed to calm her nerves. She began to digest her recent dream. It _was_ a dream, right? It felt so real to her, she wanted to go and talk to Ron to make sure it wasn't.

She sighed to herself and then promised herself something: she would decide by the end of tomorrow what she would do.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, these chapters were so weird and ridiculous XP I understand that it was my first fanfiction and all, but I'm kind of disappointed I failed so hardcore . Nonetheless, I'm glad I'm revisiting this and making it better!<strong>

**~Project 66**


	3. What am I going to do?

**So it's been quite a while since I've updated this story... My bad, I'm just starting to get back into writing again... This is helping ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (can you imagine a 15 year old owning something like Harry Potter? Do you know how chaotic that would be?)**

* * *

><p>Time seemed to be passing as slowly as possible. Every class was some hour of useless lectures. Hermione could barely focus on what the teacher was saying; she constantly got lost in a new world by looking out the window.<p>

Three birds seemed to be following her. Every class she sat by the window, they were there. There were two beautiful grayish birds flying together. They seemed to be doing a dance; happily unaware of the loner white bird that was flying circles around the two.

Hermione sighed, feeling bad for the lonely bird.

She picked up her books at the end of Ancient Ruins and followed Ron out of the classroom. She sensed Draco behind her, but didn't think too much about it. She walked arm and arm with Ron, showing off to Draco how much she could care for Ron.

Right when two paths split, one going to Gryffindor and the other towards the Slytherin common room, Draco walked in front of the couple. He dropped a note on Hermione's books and walked with a quick pace to his corridor, not once turning back.

Ron and Hermione stopped.

"What's that?" Ron asked, looking at the note. Hermione shrugged.

"Probably hate mail," Hermione said. Ron started to take the note.

"I'll just throw it away then," Hermione stopped him.

"I'll get rid of it," Hermione said, continuing their walk to the common room.

"You sure?" Ron asked, catching up to Hermione, "I don't want you to be hurt by whatever he's written in there."

"I wasn't going to read it," Hermione lied, rolling her eyes.

"I know the curiosity will get the better of you. Just," Ron stopped her again, "Don't take anything he says literally. No matter what he says, he doesn't mean it."

Hermione nodded uncertainly. Did Ron know about what was written on the note? Hermione let what Ron said sink in. Could Hermione trust anything that came out of Draco's mouth? Surely he would say the things that Hermione would want to hear, "I love you." But could she believe him?

Hermione kept walking, not worrying if Ron kept up with her or not. She went up to her room without another word to him.

She opened her door to be greeted by 4 other girls. She smiled politely and walked over to her clothes, placing the note in-between some fresh clothes that she would take with her when she showered.

She took her books and neatly placed them on her desk, carefully arranging them size wise. Satisfied with how organized everything was, she took her clothes into the bathroom.

She ran the shower and took the note from between her shirt. The note had no name written on it, but Hermione knew it was intended for her. Breathing in the steam, she tore open the note. She looked over it, surprised to find such a small quantity of words written on it.

_Meet me at the astronomy tower. Tonight at midnight._

"Hey, Lavender?" Hermione called through the door, "What time is it?"

"It's about 11:20," she responded. Hermione thanked her and quickly got undressed. Slipping into the shower, she began to think why she was rushing herself. Why did she want to meet Draco so badly?

She closed her eyes, massaging her scalp as she applied shampoo. She sighed, recounting how hectic this week was going. First, she kissed Malfoy, causing her to rethink her relationship with Ron. Next, her dream about Draco threw her off completely. She's never had such a dream and was shocked that she could imagine something so… fairytale like.

She had constantly been one of those people who would stay near things that were certain. Things that were concrete were better for her, there would be less heart break. Ron loved her and she loved him. That was concrete and there was nothing to worry about, they weren't having any relationship issues (not yet) so they were perfect.

On the other hand, there was Draco. Since nothing seemed likely to happen, Hermione could fantasize about what _could_ happen. She wanted to stay away from that as much as possible. She's seen that road before. She would get lost in that fantasy, not be able to tell the difference between reality and make-believe. With her brilliant mind, day-dreaming, dreaming and realism would all blend together to make her perfect world.

Hermione leaned her head back, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She sighed again.

"What am I going to do?" she muttered to herself. What _was_ she going to do? She could feel time tick faster as she anticipated the meeting time with Draco grow closer.

She poured conditioner into the palm of her hand and mixed it within her tangled mess of hair.

She knew she would have to face him sooner or later. If this were something important, he would bug her about it. If it was something embarrassing about her, she couldn't afford to wait. Draco would do whatever he could to get her to listen.

She sighed as she saw the flaws in ditching her meeting with Draco. She would seem him during almost all her classes and during every meal. He would surly approach her during one of those times. She would rather him deliver a note about meting in private rather than him announcing to the school to meet somewhere. Having everyone speculate about what they were doing would ruin her life.

Hermione moved onto washing herself, making sure she didn't miss any spot so that she was squeaky clean.

What if it was a trap? She asked herself. What if he was there with all his friends, ready to embarrass her and call her names? She didn't think she could suffer through getting called names anymore, especially from Draco. She did her best to hide those emotions, but it was all for show. She would put on a brave face and wash away the names, but some of them she couldn't wash away. No matter what, they stuck to her like a piece of gum in her hair.

But then again, what if it wasn't a trap? What then? What would happen if Draco wanted to see her for some other reason? Hermione hated to think about it, but what if he was there to confess his love for her? Would she be able to listen to what he would have to say? Would she believe him?

Figuring speculating wouldn't get her very far, she rinsed and turned off the water. Getting dressed in a record time, she put away her clothes accordingly and was off.

Everyone was already sleeping, so she stayed as quiet as she could. Wandering the dimly light hallways, she dodged few teachers and students to get to the astronomy tower.

She raced her way up to the tower, not wanting Draco to be gone because she was too late. When she got to the top, she looked around, disappointed not to see him.

Was she too late?

"Good to see you, Granger," she heard an icy voice. She gasped as she watched Draco emerge from the shadows, "I've been expecting you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hate to admit, this was a HORRIBLE chapter to edit. I basically scraped everything from the original chapter with a few general ideas staying in. I face palmed re-reading it. I was terribly embarrassed too. I was thinking: wtf was going through my mind? Urgh. I'm glad I've improved though :D<strong>

**Just a small note, I'm hoping to update this story once every, two weeks maybe? It's one of those stories that gets worked on while I'm working on other big stories. **

**Please let me know how you think the new and IMPROVED story is coming along~**

**~Project 66**


	4. Who was that?

**Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at Draco, not sure what to say. She brought her hands around her arms, a sudden chill sweeping through the tower.<p>

"I'm surprised you came," Draco said, breaking the tension. She watched as he began walking from one side of the tower to the next, not sure where he wanted to stand.

"To be honest, I am too," Hermione spoke up. She started speaking before she could even think about what she was doing. Draco stopped where he had begun pacing.

"So why did you?" he asked. Hermione avoided his eyes, looking at the ground for an answer. _Why did she come?_

"Curiosity," she threw out carelessly. She avoided the questions mainly because she didn't know herself. There were a lot of things she knew, but love wasn't one of them.

"I don't like that answer," he said suddenly. She looked up to meet Draco's eyes.

"Then what am I doing here?" she questioned, "You seem to know, why don't you tell me?"

Draco blinked, her anger not affecting him.

"You came here because you think I have a silly little crush on you," he said, his eyes never leaving hers, "I'm here to tell you you're wrong."

The temperature dropped, but Hermione put her arms down. Her heart felt broken, but she knew he was lying.

"Then why did you bring me into a isolated place to tell me that?" she asked, "You shouldn't have to think that at all. You don't know what I think."

There was a stare down between the two. No one knew what to do. They were waiting for someone to do something.

"That doesn't answer my question," Draco points out. Hermione glared.

"Fine," she sighed, releasing all of her anger. She walked over to the ledge of the astronomy tower. She was able to see a majority of Hogwarts, but after a certain point, there was nothing to see; darkness engulfed whatever was farther than the lake that surrounded the castle.

"I was hoping you'd say that you do like me," she confessed, holding the rail, "Because I like you."

Silence.

She adverted his eyes, not wanting to see him laughing at her.

"I'm sorry," she said awkwardly to fill the silence. He let out a small chuckle, the sound she didn't want to hear.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, joining her by the rail. Her body tensed up, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I like you," he said simply, "And I applaud you for saying that you like me first. You have a lot of courage that I don't have."

She released her breath, happy that something worked out. She looked over towards his lovely blue eyes.

Before she could stop herself, she leaned in for a kiss, letting her body move without a thought. She pressed her lips against his, loving the way the connected. This time, there were no others watching them on the sideline. There was only Hermione and Draco.

She broke apart the kiss first and looked for something in his eyes.

"I love you," he said. Hermione froze. Her mind racing.

"Why?" she asked. He tilted his head, not sure that that was the answer he wanted.

"I've always loved you," he said. Hermione laughed, forgetting about what he had just said.

"You always bully me, I doubt you've _always_ loved me," she stopped laughing when she saw the seriousness in Draco's eyes.

"I didn't know how to show my affection other than to be mean," he said with guilt, "But now I know."

She smiled. He put an arm around her shoulder. He was hesitant at first, but she scooted closer and he finished the move.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, closing her eyes, "I think it'd would freak everyone out if we just started dating. Not to mention, I already have a boyfriend."

Dread began to creep into Hermione's mind. There was some tension in the air after she said that.

"Right," Draco said, trying to keep his anger under control, "Something tells me it would be very hard for you to break up with him."

"As much as I know you don't want to here it, I do love him," Hermione nodded, "It would take me a while to not love him."

"How about I sped up that process?" Draco asked, "The more good you see in me, the more you'll want to be with me than Ron."

She smiled again and opened her eyes. She looked up to Draco.

"Why don't we meet in secret for while? Until I figure this out?" Hermione asked.

"That's sounds alright. I think I can do that," Draco nodded, "We'll meet at the same time tomorrow."

"That sounds like a plan," Hermione agreed. Exhaustion set in and she nearly forgot how late it was.

"We should get going," she said. Draco took him arm off of her, but held her shoulders. Seeing what he was doing, she extended her feet to close the distance between their lips. A passion of firework went off inside Hermione. For once in her life, she felt at peace.

"Ok, _now_ we should really be going," she said in between their kissing.

"If you insist," he joked. They broke apart the kiss and made their way down the stairs, laughing and joking. Hermione walked in front of Draco, talking behind her and explain a story that had her crying so much from laughing.

Draco looked on from above her, smiling and enjoying the sound of her voice as she spoke.

There was a flurry of footsteps in front of them, racing to get down the stairs before them. Draco and Hermione stopped talking. They looked at each other, not entirely sure what that was. Neither of them wanted to admit the truth to each other.

"Don't tell me-?" Hermione groaned. Draco nodded, confirming her fears.

"Someone knows," he answered.

Their secret was out.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm starting to hate this story, just because it was so poorly written. XP Not that that matters now, of course. ;) I can't believe I actually thought I was good at writing, with a story like <em>this?<em> But, then again it was my first story, but eh. Still...**

**Please review!**

**~Project 66**


	5. The Fake Argument

Dear fellow readers, I do not own an Harry Potter for your information. I only own the story because I wanted to write this kind of story. Hop you like it!

* * *

><p>The Fake Argument<p>

It had been an entire week since Hermione and Draco's first meeting after diner and confessed their feelings. It also meant that it was an entire week since someone caught them. Hermione and Draco kept their eyes out for who ever it could be. However, no one was acting any differently. Hermione tried to be by Ron as much as she could. She wanted to make up to him for making out with Draco, even though he didn't know that she did.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ron kept asking. But all Hermione would say would be, "I just love you!" _and I want to make your happiness last. _She would think. However, it wasn't just Hermione that was acting weird, it was also Ron. He wouldn't kiss her too much, wouldn't be near her for too long. Hermione was being to suspect that he was the one who saw Draco and her at the Astronomy tower.

Hermione was just finishing dinner and was super excited to get to see Draco. This was their first meeting after dinner, and she didn't want to be late for it.

"Excuse me guys, I'm gonna go walk around the school for a bit and probably won't be back for a while. See ya!" she got up from the table and for once, Ron didn't hold her back from trying to get to Draco.

Hermione noticed that Draco's seat was missing, so she hurried up the Astronomy tower to get to him.

"How's it going love?" he always greeted her that way and then kissed her.

"Oh, fine." Hermione answered.

"So, do you think you know the person who spotted us that week ago? Which reminds me," Draco turned around said a spell, turned back around and gave Hermione flowers. "Happy anniversary!"

"Oh, Draco, thank you! You really have changed a lot!" Hermione gladly accepted the flowers and continued, "As to who spied on us, I think it was Ron. He's been acting differently. He doesn't like being around me anymore and I think I should break up with him." Hermione concluded.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. That way, you don't have to worry about him anymore." Draco said, picked her up and kissed her again.

"Well, well well." Said a cold voice from behind them

"Ron!" Hermione went pink. "I mean, Draco, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione screamed and pushed Draco away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You filthy little-" started Draco

"If you say that word Draco, be in for a load of pain!" for acting, they were doing really well. Although Draco started to back down, Hermione gave a little nod to let him say the word.

"Mudblood!" he said disgustingly.

"RON! Stand back!" Hermione pulled out her wand on Draco and he pulled out his. They had to make this look real.

"_Expelliarmus!_" shouted Hermione. Draco wasn't weak, he just wasn't ready for what was going to happen.

"Granger! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Draco asked. _No! _Hermione screamed in her head, _it was going so well!_ But Draco wasn't done, "How dare you take a wand from me! You're going to regret this!" and with Hermione stunned, he grabbed his wand and shouted "_Expelliarmus!_" at Hermione, then to Ron, "If you really love her, you'll protect her! Which you haven't been doing very well."

What surprised Hermione next was that Ron did step forward and Draco shouted, "_Stupefy_!" at Ron and Hermione had to step out of the way of him getting shot backwards. He hit the wall behind him with a large thud.

"Malfoy! How could you? You nearly killed my boyfriend!" Hermione was a little worried that he actually did, but when she ran over, she only noticed that he was unconscious. This gave Hermione the chance to talk to Draco.

"You really could have hurt him. I mean, look how close he is to the stairs! You could have hit him off!" Draco considered this, but then said, "You have to break up with him, soon. When he wakes up maybe."

"OK, but you can't be here. Go back to you're common room and tomorrow come back here at midnight and you can ask me out." Draco nodded, kissed her lightly on the lips and was gone.

"Uhhh" Ron groaned little bit, indicating that he was waking up.

"How are you felling?" asked Hermione in a sweet voice.

"Fine, but I had the strangest dream that you were kissing Draco."

"How weird! But I know that would never happen in real life, now would it?" "I suppose not." Ron started to get up, brushing off the dust on him from the wall. He started rubbing his head.

"You should really see Madam Pomfrey about your head, it looks like it hurts." Said Hermione, helping him get up.

"OK" He said

"After you're done, can you meet me in the common room early tomorrow morning? I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to be in this state of condition when I tell you." Since Ron was still a little in and out of concisions, he agreed anyway.

"See ya tomorrow, Hermione." With that he lightly kissed her on the lips and was off, leaving Hermione all alone.


	6. What Happened?

I don't own any Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K. Rowling if you didn't know! Hope you like this one, I enjoy a good cliff hanger... I couldn't get it out any earlier because of school and surprise tests and random stuff, I've also been very sleepy...

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling Ron?" asked Hermione. She was in the hospital wing with Ron sitting on a white bed next to her. She leaned over him, waiting for a response.<p>

"Fine." Ron replied, trying to get up, but Madam Pomfrey was close to him and pushed him back down.

"Don't you try to get up, young man. You need your rest. I don't think you'll be able to go to lessons for another couple of days." Ron groaned, yet Hermione was super happy inside. That meant that she could sneak off to see Draco without worrying about Ron knowing what she was up to.

However, Hermione _was_ a little surprised that Ron was groaning because she knew he hated classes, or maybe he was faking it. She couldn't tell. He might also be groaning because he wanted to keep an eye on Draco.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a hard stare, saying _If you get up, young man, you're being tied to the bed!_

"Alright. It's actually quite nice in here, when you get used to it." Ron said, faking a smile. He had a white bandaged around his head that went around half of his head. _That must have been more than just a bump._ Hermione thought.

"Now that you're finally awake, do you remember at all what happened?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Actually, I can't. It's really weird, last night was a blur." He rubbed his head.

"Weird." Said Hermione. She would have wiped his memory the second he was released form the hospital, but it didn't seem like she needed to; unless he was faking it.

"Wow, that's remarkable. I wouldn't think a hit to the head would cause a memory loss." Said Madam Pomfrey. "I guess I'll let you remind him what happened then."

Madam Pomfrey went back to treating another student down the long line of beds. She was out of earshot, so that Ron and Hermione could really get into a conversation.

"I didn't forget what happened last night, Hermione." Ron said all of a sudden.  
>"And I'm not stupid to know that you did in fact kiss Malfoy. Why? I thought you hated him?" Ron's eyes were pleading her not to say that she did in fact kiss him and does like him. However, Hermione couldn't lie, she was raised to never lie. She realized that her dream wasn't going exactly how she had planned it, but it would have to do.<p>

"I never hated him. I loved him from the first time I saw him, and he feels the same way." Hermione said. Ron interrupted her, "Malfoy has _feelings?_ I thought that would never happen!" Hermione chose to ignore his outburst.

"His name isn't Malfoy, its Draco. You should start getting used to saying it."

Once again, Ron interrupted, "No Hermione, you listen. I saw you that first night with Malfoy, what you should get used to is people staring at you weirdly or turning our people not talking to you anymore because I'm going to tell Harry. And you and I both know how fast he spreads gossip, especially since he hasn't heard a good story in a while."

Hermione was getting a little worried, but then remembered; she was a _wizard_. She could just oblivate his mind.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I can't let you do that, I'm just going to erase your mind to save us the trouble, OK?" Hermione started pulling out her wand, but didn't see that Ron was too.

"I'm also sorry Hermione, I can't let _you _do that either." While Hermione was confused, he seized the opportunity and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!" _shooting out her wand.

"I'm just going to oblivate _you_." Said Ron.

"Ron," Hermione started, trying to get away from him. Ron held up his wand without hesitation and said, "_Oblivate_".

A little silvery light came out of Hermione's head into Ron's wand and disappeared. All Hermione would remember was that she was in love with Ron, and never liked or loved Draco.


	7. The Realization of what happened

Chapter 7

It was the day after Ron Obliviated Hermione's mind, and he noticed that his girlfriend seemed to be acting a little differently. She wasn't so close to him anymore and she seemed to be avoiding him. After several attempts of trying to get near her, he finally got his nerve up to ask her why.

"What do you mean by I'm avoiding you? I don't even know you," she said it so simply, like she was telling the truth.

"Nice try, Hermione, but you can't fool me."

"Whoever said anything about fooling you? I'm telling the truth. I don't know you."

"Hermione," Ron said, getting a little scared. "How could you not know who I am? We've been dating for almost two years."

"I haven't been dating anyone in the past years. Now stop bothering me!" With that, Hermione left Ron wondering how much memory he really took.

Ron spent most of the day after his confrontation with Hermione thinking about what had happened. After he Obliviated her, she only got up and left. No "how are you?" or "Are you feeling better?" She just left. Maybe, in his anger about her loving Draco instead of him, he may have Obliviated himself from her memories too – or her ever loving him. But how had that happened, exactly?

Then he remembered. He had been so mad at Hermione while performing the spell that he had wished that she should only like Draco and not him. That must have been the problem.

_Just great, _Ron thought. _I get really pissed at the girl I love and I go and Obliviate myself from her mind. Just great._

"Hey, Granger," Draco whispered to Hermione during Potions class. He passed her a note while walking to get his potion ingredients. Hermione picked up the folded paper, sneaked a look at Professor Snape, and unfolded it.

_Meet me in the Astronomy tower at 10. We need to talk._

Hermione didn't know what to think. Here was Draco, the guy who hated her, sending her a note to meet her in the tower that night. What was she supposed to do?

After a few melted cauldrons and a couple of deducted points, Hermione decided to go to the Astronomy Tower.

It was around ten and Hermione was still in the common room, arguing with herself whether or not to go.

"Iwanttoknowwhathe'lldo,"Hermionesaidoutloud._Butyoudon'tknowifit'satrap._

"You don't either! And besides, if it isn't a trap, then I'm might be missing out on a whole bunch of explanations. For some weird reason, I can't remember who he really is." _Maybe that's a good thing._

"Says you!" _Actually, says you, too._

"Ugh! You're hopeless!"

"I thought an O in Herbology was good enough, but thanks for the compliment."

Hermione was so busy talking to herself that she didn't realize that Neville had walked in too. He looked really hurt and insulted. Besides, it wasn't everyday that Neville got full marks in something.

"I'm sorry, Neville, but I was just talking to myself. It's great that you got an O!" Hermione said brightly, but in her mind, she cursed herself.

"That explains all the mumbling you were doing. You know what, Hermione? Dumbledore talks to himself too." And with that, he left, leaving Hermione confused. Within a couple seconds, she realized he was calling her a little crazy. Old people talk to themselves. If you were young and was caught talking to thin air, it probably meant you were crazy.

"Hey, Neville!" Hermione called up the boy's stairs, but it was useless – Neville was already in his room. She had to give him credit, though; he was getting her back for being so rude. However, she was a little curious if he meant that Hermione was old or crazy by his comment. Hermione didn't feel like deciding, so she got up to leave the common room and before she knew it, she was at the stairs of the Astronomy Tower.

"That was easy," Hermione said to herself, then giggled a little at realizing she quoted the easy button.

With a huge sigh, she began to climb the stairs. Even though she lost her memory of ever liking Draco (which meant that she never even remembered meeting him), she knew how much of a pain it was to climb these stairs.

After what seemed like forever, she finally reached the top. Hermione got a little worried because at first she didn't see anyone. Although, when she looked at a nearby clock, she was five minutes late. Perhaps he'd left already.

"There you are! I thought you wouldn't show." Hermione turned around, and there was Draco. She must have looked confused because he said, "You know, you're never late. I thought you wouldn't be here because you were late by five minutes. Nearly killed me, not knowing what happened. So, how's the Ron business going?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

Now it was Draco's turn to be confused. "What do you mean? I'm always nice to you. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. But why am I here? You're always mean to me. Calling me names, making fun of me. I don't understand." said Hermione. She started backing away from Draco.

"Hermione, what did Ron do to you?" Draco asked, holding out his hand to her for reassurance.

"Ron? Who's he?"

"Oh, man." His heart sank as he realized what Ron and his stupid wand must have done.


	8. The Relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!

Btw, if there are ANY grammer errors, I apologize in advance, I did this to finish it, but didn't really edit it. I FINALLY posted it! I wanted to for a while, but I never had time. So, after like, 3 months, like I promised (in my CSI fanfic) I have updated!

* * *

><p>"Ok, so let me get this straight, do you know why you're here?" asked Draco. He had just realized that Hermione was wiped clean of her memory of both him and Ron. He smiled at the thought of the reaction of Ron when he found out that Hermione didn't know who he was anymore.<p>

"No, I thought it was either a trap or something to do with you helping me remember what happened with me as to why I don't know who that freaky red-head boy is. What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged, but giggled a little. _He looks so cute when he smiles,_ thought Hermione _wait, what am I saying? I don't even know him!_ She shook her head and looked over Draco a little more carefully. _Maybe I do know him._

"Nothing important. What are you looking at?" Draco said, though sarcastically because he was still giggling.

"Do you like me?" Dead silence. Draco stopped giggling. Hermione's remark even surprised herself.

"Um, I think you can figure that out yourself or try to remember it." Said Draco and had a sudden interest to his hands. Hermione's shoulders slumped. That would be another thing she would have to figure out.

"Ok, so what are we going to do now?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I guess I'll help you remember, if that's what you want," said Draco.

"Sure. Where do we start?" asked Hermione.

"With how much you know, I guess," answered Draco. There was a really long silence and Hermione realized there were a lot of things she didn't know.

"How about what I don't know?" asked Hermione. Draco nodded at this idea. It was probably easier that way.

"Yeah. What don't you know?" asked Draco

"I don't know who that redheaded boy is; or you for the most part. All I know about you is that I can trust you. That redheaded boy you call Ron, I think, I know I can't trust. I also can't remember what happened two days ago. I only remember going to the hospital wing for something really important, but when I got there, I sat down next to Ron, but he pulled out his wand, and said something. After that, I didn't know what I was doing there. I just walked out."

There was a long silence after Hermione's explanation. She took it as a hint that he was thinking. After what seemed like forever, he talked.

"Now, this can go of either two ways. We can either rebuild your memory with Ron being your boyfriend, or I. Your choice," said Draco.

"With you, I think. I don't trust Ron too much."

"Alright!" exclaimed Draco. He was very happy about being Hermione's boyfriend again, "Let's begin,"

Draco wasn't too sure about how his fellow Slytherin's would react to the fact that he was dating a Gryffindor. He asked Hermione if they could keep their dating quiet. She agreed it would be for the best, she could see the rivalry between the two houses. As for classes, Draco tried his best to be annoyed that he had to sit next to Hermione, but he was bouncing up and down on the inside. He kept thinking that Hermione was purposely late for Potions so that she could sit next to him. Either way, Draco was happy sitting next to Hermione.

Every night Draco and Hermione would meet at the top of the Observatory and just, talk.

"How was you're day?" Draco always asked

"Horrible," Hermione said, "Cause I didn't see you!" She leaned forward towards Draco, kissing his nose with hers.

"Oh come on, Hermione," Draco said as Hermione pulled away, "Can't we _really _kiss?"

Hermione silently sighed. She always wanted to kiss Draco.

"I though we already did? I kissed you, remember?" She said

"But that didn't count. I forced you to," he said. He leaned closer to Hermione who was looking out the window. "Hermione," She turned to Draco who planted one on her lips.

The kiss was magical. It was enchanted, Hermione didn't want it to end, but everything has to end.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked

"I heard someone," Draco said, looking serious, "We should go."

"But-," Hermione said, but then heard the rush of footsteps, "Let's go somewhere nobody will know." Draco grinned at the idea.

They left the Observatory to the dungeons to do something more than just kissing.

* * *

><p>Was it good? I hope so, maybe some errors here and there, but it was close enough. I also hope it made sense, I just picked up where I left off and stuff... I've been trying to update frequently, but it's been hard...<p>

Please comment/review!

I hope to get another chapter out soon!

~BookLover926


	9. The Truth is spilled

**Hey! I'm almost done with the story :D Hope you like this one. Some jealousy takes place… **

****Beware some language is used. Only one word though…********

* * *

><p>Hermione felt, magical. She had had the <em>best <em>experience she would ever have with Draco. Although it left her with being super tired due to the fact she didn't do any of her homework the night before and had to cram it into the morning, But she didn't mind. Not that much.

She was daydreaming once again about the night before during Potions. There was a loud _Slam!_ in front of her that disturbed her daydreaming. Professor Snape looked at her with a questioning face.

"Well, Miss Granger?" Hermione slightly blushed. Professor Snape had slammed down a pile of books in front of Hermione to draw her attention back to the present.

"I'm sorry professor, but could you please repeat the question?" She asked, trying to sound as nice as she could. Professor Snape took no notice of this.

"I asked, Miss Granger, how do you-" professor Snape was interrupted by the bell that allowed them to leave class.

"Very well," Snape said, "We will continue this discussion next class. Dismissed," he turned and slithered away like any other Slytherin. Hermione quickly gathered her books and left to go and walk with Draco. Nonchalantly, she pushed Draco into an empty corridor as students walked by.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Draco asked when they were alone.

"I can't do this anymore," she replied. When Draco had a scared expression on his face, Hermione continued, "Us being together, in secret, it's driving me crazy!"

"I know, me too, but we can't go public yet," Draco said. He started thinking about how in the world they could be together without freaking everyone out about being together. Hermione beat him to it.

"How about we tell a couple of your friends and a couple of mine; to see how they react. If it's not as bad as we thought, we can go public, alright?" Hermione questioned. Draco thought about this and nodded. Hermione was excited and hugged him.

"But, we have to tell them together, OK?" Draco ruled. Hermione pulled back and nodded. She skipped off to her next class, leaving behind a very frightened Draco.

"You're _what?_" Ron almost shouted as Hermione and Draco told him and Harry about their relationship. Harry seemed fine with them, as long as they didn't go to him for help if people hated them for dating. Hermione knew from the start that it was a bad idea to tell Ron. As soon as he saw her and Draco holding hands, his face was redder than the sun.

Draco smiled and said simply, "We're dating," under his breath, he muttered "Pea brain," and coughed. Ron's head wiped towards him from before, when he was gazing at the outside of the hall.

"Ron, please. I don't want you hurting my boyfriend," Hermione said, getting in between Ron and Draco.

"Yeah, Ron. You had your chance with Hermione and you lost," Draco said, "Now she's mine."

"You bastard!" Ron had it. He pushed Hermione out of the way; nothing was going to stop him from getting between him and Draco. Hermione was momentarily stunned. Harry rushed over to see if she was OK, just at the time when Ron punched Draco in the face. Draco was unable to register what happened because it was all happening too quickly. Ron kicked Draco in the leg, causing him to fall. Hermione wasn't sure why Draco wasn't fighting back. It pained her to see him in this pain.

"RON! STOP!" Harry yelled, as Ron was plummeting kicks all over Draco. Harry rushed over to Ron and pulled him off Draco.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry yelled and was obviously pissed. Harry decided to slap Ron across the face for good measures and snap him out of full rage mode.

Hermione rushed over to Draco who was clutching his stomach.

"Oh my gosh, Draco!" Hermione said. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She wiped her wand out and yelled, "Stupefy!" at Ron. He flew back against the wall, doubling over in the pain. She could barely hold bad the tears that were on the brink of falling. That didn't help. Draco was on the verge of unconsciousness. She looked at Draco and then back at Ron who was also in pain. She shook her head in disbelief. She had loved this guy. This selfish, undeserving guy of any girl who couldn't even take a punch, let alone a stupefy.

She would have done more damage if Draco didn't moan in pain. Hermione turned back to her boyfriend and kneeled next to him.

"Draco…" Hermione held up Draco's head from the floor and stroked his blond hair, "Stay with me, Malfoy," Hermione pleaded. When Hermione looked up from Draco's longing eyes, she saw that a crowd had formed. The cat was out of the box, now everyone would know that miss know-it-all was dating the popular Slytherin.

"Excuse me, excuse me! Move it!" Professor Mcgonagall barked at the students who were crowded around Draco.

When she finally reached Draco, she looked over Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh my, he needs to be taken to the hospital wing immediately, Blaise," Mcgonagall ordered Blaise front and center.

"Yes?"

"Take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing,"

"I'm coming too," All eyes were on Hermione.

"Dear, you have classes to get to," Mcgonagall said, looking worried.

"No, he's my boyfriend, and I want to stay with him, to make sure he's OK," Hermione stood her ground. There were some whispers as the students exchanged their thoughts about Hermione and Draco going out. Mcgonagall placed a hand over her heart and looked almost sad. She shook herself out of the trance.

"Very well, you are excused. Now, Mr. Potter," she turned her attention to Harry, "Where is Mr. Weasly?"

"Um," Harry looked around, "He fled after some students came into the hall

"I see, if any of you see Mr. Weasly, be sure he knows how to get to my office," she directed her attention to the group of kids. Then barked, "Now, get back to your classes," and she was gone.

Hermione and Blaise picked up Draco with one of his arms around each of their shoulders. He wasn't as heavy as Hermione thought. There were still some whispering as they left.

"I can't believe…"

"Dating a mudblood,"

"They look _kind_ of cute together,"

"Lucky girl,"

"Sucks to be Draco," Were some of the things Hermione picked up as she and Blaise dragged Draco to the hospital wing.

"So, you and Draco, eh? Have to start getting used to that," Blaise said, trying to break the silence.

"What do you think of it? Draco and I were planning on telling our closest friends to see how they would react. You saw how that went,"

"It's cool, love knows no boundaries," Blaise said and smiled to himself, as if remembering a private joke.

"When did you start become a love poet?" Hermione asked, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"When did you start dating blond boy here?" Blaise asked, getting serious.

"I don't know, everything happened so fast. Ron became jealous and wiped my memory of Draco, but erased himself as well when her realized I liked Draco. I know Draco asked if he could become part of my world and we could start dating. I guess that was at most a couple of weeks we've been dating. And they've been the best experience of my life," Hermione looked at Draco and could have sworn he smiled.

"Are you two happy?" Blaise asked. It took Hermione a while; she wanted to know for sure.

"Yeah, we're happy," said Hermione, confidently. They arrived at the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"I don't think we're suppose to be seeing each other this much," Hermione and Blaise put Draco on one of the white beds and were shooed away. Madam Pomfrey began her work and after that, Hermione and Blaise couldn't even get close if they wanted to.

"Are you OK if I steal your friend for a while?" Hermione asked Blaise, jokingly.

"As long as you keep him happy," Blaise smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, the ending kind of crappy, but I didn't know how else I was suppose to end it and I was in a rush to finish it. It was one of those things where it's just there and you want to get rid of it. If you know what I mean… What? Would you rather have me end it with him dying? Yeah, didn't think so! I'm working on the next chapter now, so it <strong>_**should**_** be posted soon. Hopefully. Cross your fingers!**

**Sorry this little author's notes don't make _any_ sense, it's the fun side of me talking. Shut up. No, you shut up. Oh no, I'm arguing with myself, this is never good...**

**Alright, see you guys soon (you never saw them to begin with! Shut up...)**

**~BookLover926 (You know, the crazy girl who talks to herself, ya, you know who I'm talking about)**


	10. The Ending of a Long Tale

**I have to say, that this is the end of the story. I know I haven't updated in a while and I have a perfectly good reason for it. *****Silence* Oh, you want me to tell you **_**now**_**. I've just had a lot of tests and homework. I'm in high school. Jeez. **

**So here you go though, the last chapter…**

* * *

><p>Hermione held Draco's hand as he came to. He looked panicked at the sight of a place he rarely went to. He looked around carefully, resting his eyes on their hands together and pulled apart quickly.<p>

"It's OK, Draco, the entire school already knows that we're together," Hermione sighed, "I guess that's good in some ways," Her gaze rested on the window. She got up and walked to it. It was slightly cloudy outside, but she didn't mind. She heard Draco shifting a bit and walked back to him.

"How're you feeling? You took quite a beating from that piece of scum," Hermione made a face. As Draco started sitting up, he winced in pain because of his ribs. Hermione rushed over to help him up. After he breathed through the pain, he looked at her.

"Thanks. I had the weirdest dream though," Draco said, "You were there, but you threatened to leave me for Ron. I couldn't let you leave me, but you ran and no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't get to you," Draco finished his story. Hermione ran her fingers through her lover's perfect blond hair.

"I would never leave you," She hugged him and tucked her head in his shoulder. After they hugged, they leaned in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by Professor McGonagall barging through the doors.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt, I just wanted you to know that we've caught Mr. Weasley. He was trying to escape the castle, but we caught him in time. He will be suspended from the school and won't be come back soon," She left, leaving a very happy couple. They finished their kiss, which never seemed to end.

After a couple of days, Draco was aloud out of the hospital. He was a little worried about how people were going to react to him dating Hermione, but it seemed as though people only cared about if he was OK. Although the matter of whom he was dating didn't completely dissolve, it was still there. He would get the disgusted look, but when discussing this with Hermione, he found out that she received the same treatment.

Hermione was adapting well to the treatment of her fellow classmates. She just let the matter go. Who should care if she dates Draco? As long as she didn't get beat, she was happy. For the most part, Draco wasn't hiding their love anymore. Whenever they got the chance to walk to the same class, he would put his arm protectively around her. She liked when he did that.

They still met at the Astronomy tower because they figured it would be _their_ spot, and it was. They would discuss how their day went and how many people gave them a look, but for the most part, the school was reacting well to the fact that they were dating.

"I love you Draco." Hermione said, looking into Draco's eyes.

"And I love you Hermione, don't you forget that." said Draco, taking her hair and putting it behind her ear.

"Don't worry, I won't be forgetting anytime soon with you to remind me." Draco chuckled a little bit and leaned over Hermione to kiss her forehead.

"Aw, you're being too nice." Said Hermione. With that, Hermione rapped her arms around him; stood on her toes and kissed Draco passionately on the lips he kissed her back.

"Draco, promise me one thing. Okay?" asked Hermione as she pulled away

"What's that sweetie?" asked Draco.

"You'll never leave me," Hermione said, remembering his dream

"As long as _you_ don't leave _me_," And they kissed once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I had NO IDEA how to end the story, but I've ended it here and I know it was really short... :P<strong>

**This is my first story and, for the most part, the first story I've finished. I don't know if I'll have another Dramione story, but hopefully I will! **

**Thanks for sticking through with me to the end! Thanks to **_**Zoe Tabbycat**_** for making me finish this story and **_**Bianca Tabbycat **_**for editing one of my chapters :P And thank you to whomever commented/added this story to their favorites/alerts! It means a lot to me!**

**Please rate/review! :P **


End file.
